


Why did it have to be Zombies?!

by Danidoll19



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Humor, No Beta, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidoll19/pseuds/Danidoll19
Summary: Dolly was determined to survive! She would over come the odds and- Oh shit! zombie RUN!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Why did it have to be Zombies?!

**Author's Note:**

> Italics - thoughts

Dolly Summers knew she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was tiny, long blond hair and big blue eyes. She had pale skin that tended to go lobster red, not tan. She worked in a nursery for fucks sake. She wasn't exactly what you would thing of, when thinking who would survive in a zombie world. Yet her she was, surviving. Maybe not as well as some people, but here she was in a foreign land, surviving on her own. _Take that haters._

Now your probably thinking when did this begin, how did she get here? _Well my story start like this._

**Own a upon a time, a beautiful baby girl was born in Glasgow, Scotland to a single mum. She loved her little baby so much. Her little Dolly. Oh the life they would have loved had she survived. Oh the horrors she would face-**

_Umm, no, just no!_ Dolly thought. Sure life hadn't been a picnic. She's bounced around foster homes a bit. At ten though she met, gran and granda. Her last stop, so to speak. They had taken in a skinny little runt and raise her as their own.

Dolly had fond memories of learning to cook with gran. She had been plopped right down in the kitchen and never wanted to leave. Dolly hadn't been exited at first she admitted, then she'd realised. COOkIES! _She could make her own! Then eat them all!_ Dolly had cackled. Yep, that dream hadn't happened though. Apparently to many were bad for you. _Whatever_.

Granda though had taken her to the garage.They were a pair of grease monkeys. Every time she helped with the car, she always ended up covered from head to toe in flith. Oh the scolding gran did the first few times that happened before giving up. _Not to mention her dates reaction when they realised she knew more about their car than them._

So yes it wasn't a picnic but it also wasn't some Greek tragiedy. She had a loving home, which she still visited regularly even when she moved out. She had a good group of friends went to college and got a job she loved in a nursery five minutes walk from her house. Their were always ups and downs Dolly knew but she loved her life!

Then she went on vacation to America! _Yeah, look at all these awesome sites._ She was taking a tour through the state's and was currently in Georgia. Dolly was walking through Atlanta the first time she saw them. She's stopped to look at some clothes, Hearing screaming and gunshots outside, she did the sensible and sane thing and stayed in, where it was safe and called the police. **NOT!**

Dolly ran out there like a dumb blond in a cheesy horror movie. Her thoughts went something like this.

 _What is that noise? Someone might need help! Ahh! Pull not push door, oops. That kind of hurts on well I - WHAT THE HELL! Oh God I'm going to be sick! Is he eating that women's face!_ We shall pause for the vomit here... _Eww, on hey their looking over here, now their coming over- Oh Shit their heading this way! Run, got to run! Move faster legs.Why did I wear sandals!_ She then proceed to scream her bloody head off while bolting down the street.

And there you have Dolly introduced to zombies. No badass, gun toting chick this time. This would be an epic tale of over coming odds and survial! This would be... Um... It would be!.. This is going to go badly. So bad. Oh well , it should be funny at least?

Now on with the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what happens write instead of sleep.


End file.
